


Happily Ever After Does Exist When I'm With You

by FlyingTardisofGallifrey1999



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingTardisofGallifrey1999/pseuds/FlyingTardisofGallifrey1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rose never left? What if they had the chance to say I love you? What if they were able to live happily ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction about Doctor Who. I know this chapter is a bit short, but the rest get longer, I promise. :3 Any comments, critiques, etc. are welcome!!!!

The Doctor stands at the console, thinking to himself. A few hours earlier Rose promised to stay with him forever and he had seen something in her eyes, that had startled him. He had seen trust and happiness, but he'd also seen love and that had startled him. He hadn't been prepared for it and certainly never thought it was possible. He flashes back to a conversation he'd heard between Mickey and Rose about him. "So back to the TARDIS again, to your boyfriend." Mickey practically spat, a frown crossing his face. "No Mickey, he's not my boyfriend. He's something so much better." Rose responds softly, looking up at Mickey. "Where does that even make sense?" He answers, upset. "He's shown me a better version of myself, opened my eyes to a better world, and made me better." Rose said quietly, walking away. Since then Mickey and him hadn't been on the best of terms, really chilly between them. The Doctor sighs, the TARDIS now speaking to him. "You know you care for her. Isn't it time you told her?" The TARDIS was right, but the Doctor was afraid of her response. What if she laughed in his face or he'd read her eyes wrong and she turned him down? He wasn't sure on how to tell her nor the right time. All of a sudden everything goes black and he hears giggling behind him.


	2. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Doctor and Rose finally admit their feelings for one another or will it remain hidden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of choppy, so I apologize in advance. Enjoy!

"Guess who?" A female voice singsongs. The Doctor smiles, playing along. "Hm...Jackie?" The Doctor asks, Rose laughing. "Nope guess again." Rose tells him, the Doctor pretending to think again. "Sarah Jane?" He questions, grinning. "No silly Doctor, one more guess." Rose answers, teasingly. "Your hands are very cold, so a Cyberman?" The Doctor teases, laughing. "Wrong again Doctor. It's me, Rose Tyler." Rose says, removing her hands. "So it is." The Doctor answers, turning to look at her. He inhales a sharp breath when he sees what she's wearing. Rose smiles shyly, seeing the Doctor's look. "I see you're dressed for the ball this afternoon." The Doctor says, taking in Rose's look. She was wearing a silky, form fitting, black dress with a cut ending mid to upper thigh. "I was going to tell you the same thing." Rose responds, smiling softly. His attire was a white suit with a dark blue bowtie etched with silver. The Doctor nods, unsure of what to say next. Rose bites her lip gently, sitting in the jump seat. The Doctor looks over at her, a slight smile crossing his face. "We've still got a few hours. Let's go swimming." The Doctor suggests much to Rose's surprise. "But I don't have my swimsuit with me." Rose replies. "TARDIS will supply that for you." He tells her, pulling her up off the jump seat. "Alright," She says, giving in. "I'll be there in a few minutes." The Doctor nods, walking to his closet. He hangs up his suit, pulling on his swim trunks. He finds Rose already swimming, jumping in himself. He comes up behind Rose, scaring her. "You big dummy, scaring me like that." Rose teases, slightly blushing. "Next time I'll yell your name before scaring you." He jokes, smiling. Rose grins, biting her lip gently. They swim around playing pool games until they get tired. A little while later, they dress again and the TARDIS lands at their destination. They arrive at the ball a few minutes later. "Introducing Sir Doctor and Lady Rose." The announcer announces as they ascend to the dance floor. The Doctor bows down to Rose, gently taking her hand. "May I have this dance?" He asks, Rose beaming nodding. They start dancing to a slow song, Rose resting her head on his chest, his head gently resting on the top of her head. "Rose?" The Doctor murmurs softly, Rose looking up at him. "There's something I want to ask you."


	3. Reveal and Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today you get two chapters! :) 
> 
> Thanks so much for you views and kudos!!! :3 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Your mother wanted us to go shopping with her and maybe a picnic tomorrow. Would you like to?" The Doctor asks, chickening out. "Yes, sounds like a plan." Rose answers, hiding her disappointment. The Doctor looks at her for a moment before sweeping her back into a dance. "Doctor?" Rose asks, looking up at him. "Yes?" He questions, answering her. "I-I love you." She whispers, a slow smile crossing his face. "Rose Tyler," He says. "I love you too." He and Rose smile as they're dancing, happy. The people at the ball watch them, awed at how adorable the Doctor and Rose looked together. "I just thought of something." Rose whispers to the Doctor. "Jackie." They say at the time. "Do we have to tell her yet?" The Doctor asks, Rose chewing on her lip, thinking. "Not yet. I can already imagine her reaction." Rose answers. The Doctor winces at the memory of Jackie's slap, knowing that would be a likely thing. "I think that'd probably be the best for now." He agrees, Rose's hand lovingly on his cheek. "And don't worry, when we tell her I won't let her hit you." Rose teases earning a smile from the Doctor.   
\-- A few hours later…  
Rose had fallen asleep in his arms while they were dancing. The Doctor smiles, carrying her in his arms to the TARDIS. He carries her to his bedroom, putting her gently on the bed. He pulls the covers over her and turns to go out of the room. "Don't leave me Doctor. Please?" Rose begs, groggily awake. "Go back to sleep Rose. I'll be back, promise." The Doctor whispers softly, Rose laying back down. He goes to his closet, putting on his jimjams. He goes back to the room, Rose already back to sleep. He quietly gets into bed, falling asleep eventually. The next morning Rose awakens in the Doctor's arms, fully rested. She smiles softly, gently moving his hair out of his face. The Doctor opens his eyes sleepily, smiling at Rose. "Morning." He whispers, holding her hand in his. "Morning." She replies, smiling at him. Rose hesitates a moment before giving him a small kiss. "Morning breath, so sexy." The Doctor teases, both laughing. Their laughter is interrupted by a knock at the door. They both get up racing to the door, Rose getting there first. She sticks her tongue at him, opening the TARDIS doors.


	4. Relationship Sweetness and Jackie's Skepticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet relationship love they unsuccessfully hide from Jackie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters today!!! I'm on a roll this week.

Chapter 4   
Jackie looks surprised at the two, a bit startled. Rose does her best to make herself look presentable as she gives her mum a smile. "Hi mum." Rose says, giving her a hug. "Doctor here treating you well?" Jackie asks, laughing at the Doctor's shocked expression. "Why Jackie, I'm hurt." The Doctor teases, pretending to look offended. "Ah don't tease him. Don't worry mum. The Doctor is good to me." Rose answers, grinning. The Doctor steps aside so Jackie can come into the TARDIS. Jackie eyes Rose's dress, a question on her tongue. "That's a bit fancy for a day of shopping and a picnic don't you think?" Jackie asks, Rose blushing slightly. "I'm not wearing this. I fell asleep in it on accident. I'll change in a few." Rose replies, shooting a look at the Doctor. "What were two up to last night?" Jackie asks, genuinely curious. "A ball to thank us for saving the planet Osria." The Doctor answers, Rose slipping away to change. "So Doctor, how have you been?" Jackie asks, making conversation. "Can't complain, how about you?" The Doctor asks. Jackie shrugs, the Doctor breathing a sigh of relief when Rose comes back in. The Doctor leaves for a moment, coming back in his blue suit. "Ready to go now?" Rose asks, both nodding. "Yes impatient one." The Doctor teases, Rose laughing as she grabs his hand. The three of them walk downtown checking out various shops, eventually walking into a women's clothing store. "If you want Doctor, you can stay outside while we shop." Rose says, the Doctor shaking his head. "I'll be alright." The Doctor replies, Rose leading him into the store. Jackie watches the two, a bit thoughtful. After several minutes, Rose picks out a few outfits leading the Doctor to the fitting room. She closes the door, the Doctor waiting outside. Jackie goes into the next stall, also trying on clothes. Rose eventually opens the door, pulling the Doctor in by his tie. "What do you think Doctor?" Rose asks, showing off her attire. She was wearing a lacy white shirt with a pair of pale pink jeans. The Doctor nods approvingly, a teasing smile on his face. "Beautiful." He finally says, Rose smiling at him. "Thank you." She replies, pulling him in for a quick kiss before playfully pushing him out. She closes the door behind her, leaving a confused but happy Doctor. He turns to see Jackie staring at him curiously, studying him. The Doctor goes to say something, but Jackie disappears back into her stall. The Doctor waits for Rose to come out, wondering why Jackie was staring at him. All thought leaves his mind when Rose comes out in a blue sundress, decorated in sequins. Rose blushes under the Doctor's gaze, grinning at him. "Like it?" She asks shyly. "You look stunning." He replies, smiling at her. "Thank you sir." Rose teases, doing a curtsy. "You're welcome m'lady." The Doctor teases back, bowing. They laugh before Rose goes back into her stall, unaware Jackie was watching the two. She kept quiet, but she was sure their friendship had grown into something more. Rose and Jackie paid for their clothing, the three of them going to get the picnic basket from the TARDIS. 

\-- A little while later they sit on the picnic blanket, the Doctor's head lying in Rose's lap. Rose plays with his hair while he dozes. She tickles his nose with a piece of his hair, waking him. He smiles up at her, reaching up to gently tug a piece of her hair. They laugh softly, Jackie watching them with an eyebrow raised. They don't notice her look, talking to each other in low tones. Jackie couldn't make out what they were saying, so she returned to her book. "I'm surprised your mum doesn't suspect anything." The Doctor murmurs, Rose lazily twisting a piece of his hair around her finger. "Good, that means we're doing a good job." Rose whispers softly, running her fingers through his hair. He reaches up, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. Rose smiles, catching his hand when he releases her hair. Jackie had been watching the whole time, pretending to read her book.


	5. Jackie's reveal and the Doctor's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie finally admits that she knows what's going on while the Doctor tells her his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the views, comments, and kudos! :3

When it becomes too dark to see anything, the two take Jackie home in the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose lay on the couch together, watching a movie. They were getting into a dramatic piece in the movie when a knock comes at the door. Rose starts to get up, the Doctor stopping her. "I'll get it love. Keep watching the movie so you can tell me what happens." The Doctor says softly, Rose nodding. "Don't be too long." Rose teases, the Doctor smiling. He leaves the room, going to the door. He opens it to find Jackie. "Jac-" The Doctor is cut off, Jackie interrupting. "Don't hurt her." Jackie tells him, the Doctor looking confused. "I would never... Jackie are you alright?" He asks, so utterly confused. "I was watching you and Rose together today and I can see the spark between you two. Don't deny it," She says, seeing the Doctor open his mouth. "You two are in love and I can see it. You two are bad at hiding your feelings. Don't hurt her Doctor and take care of her or you'll have me to deal with." Jackie tells him, the Doctor pulling something out his pocket. He looks straight at her, holding it up for her to see. "I would never hurt Rose. I love her so very much." The Doctor says serious, the light glinting off the ring. "I want her to marry me. I want her as my wife, my plus one." He says softly, Jackie nodding. "She's human and you're...not. Have you thought about this?" Jackie asks, the Doctor's turn to nod. "I have. Although there is a way to make her Timelord if she wishes." The Doctor explains. "And if she doesn't?" She asks. "Then when she dies, I'll be the last face she sees and I'll be smiling for her sake." He promises, looking at Jackie. "My daughter made the right choice when she chose you. I give you two my blessing." She says quietly, walking off. He watches her walk off, closing the door a moment later. He joins Rose on the couch, Rose curling up in his arms. "Who was it?" She asks, turning to look at him. "Your mother. She wanted to talk to me about something." He answers. "Is it all taken care of now?" She questions, the Doctor nodding. "Yes." They continue watching the movie, eventually falling asleep, content and happy.


	6. The Doctor's Carelessness and Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all you sweet comments and kudos! :3 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. :) 
> 
> (I apologize for the quickness of this one, I wrote it at like 2 a.m. this morning.

The next morning the Doctor wakes early, seeing Rose's sleeping form beside him and the static of the telly. He gets up quietly, putting a blanket over Rose. He then turns off the telly, making his way to the console room. He yawns softly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He pulls on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, leaving his jimjams on the jumpseat. He lies under the console, sonic screwdriver in hand, repairing things here and there. Rose wakes a little while later, finding the Doctor. "Early worker today huh?" Rose teases, smiling at him. The Doctor comes back up from under the console, grease here and there on his cheeks. Rose begins laughing, the Doctor joining her after he sees his face. "Well, you know what they say. Early bird gets the first worm." He teases back, after his laughter gets under control. "I think the early bird needs to wash his face." Rose tells him, smiling. "Ah don't worry. I will." The Doctor answers, swinging her around. Rose shrieks in laughter, hanging tightly onto the Doctor. He puts her down, her arms still around his neck. He leans in close and kisses her. "About time!" A voice says, the two jumping apart. They turn to see Jackie staring at them. They both blush as Jackie studies them. "Uh, what are you doing here?" The Doctor asks. "Just thought I'd come return something of the Doctor's." She replies, slipping something into the Doctor's hand. Rose looks confused, but the Doctor understands once he's able to see what it is. He slips the little box into his pocket, cursing himself for being so careless. "Doctor?" Rose asks, question written on her face. "You'll see soon." He promises, giving her a smile. Jackie leaves, leaving the two together alone again. "Can I know what it is now?" Rose questions, the Doctor shaking his head. "All in good time love." He answers, Rose pretending to pout. "What do you think about going to Italy?" The Doctor asks, Rose smiling, hugging him. "I love it! Let's go." She replies, acting like an excited kid. 

\-- An hour later, they walk into the Sistine Chapel after exploring and touring the rest of Rome. They walked hand in hand admiring the paintings on the ceiling. Rose was so engrossed in the paintings that she didn't notice the Doctor had gotten on one knee until he said her name. She looks at him, her eyes shining. "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" The Doctor asks, looking up at her. Rose's eyes were shining with happiness, beaming at the Doctor. "Yes, my Doctor, yes!" Rose answers, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. The Doctor puts the ring on her finger smiling, wiping away her tears. Rose pulls him in for a kiss, their happiness mingling together. The people around them cheer, sharing in the excitement. A chorus of congratulations echo around them, the two thanking everyone.


	7. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep it's short.

Rose smiles, hugging the Doctor tightly. “You’ve made me a happy man, love.” The Doctor whispers in her ear, grinning. “And you have made me happy too.” She says softly, gently pulling away. “Now to tell your future mother-in-law.” Rose teases, the Doctor imagining the scene already. “What if she hits me?’ The Doctor asks, wincing at the memory of Jackie’s slap. “She won’t, she knows I love you.” Rose answers, a teasing smile crossing his face. “Ah, I can’t hide it from you any longer.” He replies, Rose looking confused. “Your mum already knew. She gave me her blessing and everything.” He admits, Rose looking pleased. “I’m glad you two get along together now.” She replies, giving him a gentle kiss. The Doctor smile, kissing back, happy. “Kinda have to if I want you by my side.” The Doctor teases, Rose playfully punching his shoulder. “I will be with you forever and eternity.” Rose promises, hugging him. “And vice-versa.” The Doctor responds, holding her hand as they walk back to the TARDIS.


	8. Wedding Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kudos and sweet comments!!! :3 
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter. :) 
> 
> (Sorry this is a bit short, I wrote it when I was tired.)

A little while later, they lay together in bed, making wedding plans. “Is your mum going to do the family guest invitations?” The Doctor asks, his glasses sliding off his nose. “Yes, the friend guest is up to us.” Rose answers, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. He laughs, holding her hand in his. “So who are we going to get to keep Jack in line?” The Doctor asks, Rose shrugging. “How do we know he wouldn’t flirt with that person?” Rose answers, the Doctor laughing softly. “Ah well, I suppose Jack will just have to be Jack at our wedding.” The Doctor replies, both smiling. “I feel bad though, none of your family will be there.” Rose says softly, looking up at him. “My darling Rose, you are all the family I need. As long as I have you, I’ll have all I’ll ever need.” He tells her, Rose’s eyes shining with love and trust. “Will you ever love anyone other than me?” She asks, afraid of the answer. “In the future, yes, and they will call you mummy.” The Doctor replies softly, Rose hugging him tightly. “I love you.” She tells him, smiling at him. “I love you too.” He answers, smiling back at her.


	9. The Doctor's Next Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to put a bit of creativeness as well as a little imagination for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!
> 
> And like always, thanks for your kudos and comments. They're what keeps me going. :D

The Doctor lays quietly on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. “Something on your mind Doctor?” Rose asks, her head on his chest. “There’s something I want to ask you, but you might think of it as selfish.” He admits softly, Rose looking up at him. “Ask me Doctor. I won’t think any different of you if it is.” She assures him. “Well...if I found a way to make you...Timelord, what would you say?” He asks, unsure of Rose’s answer. Rose lies on his chest silently, listening to the beating of his hearts. She thinks a while before making her decision. “I promised to stay with you forever. I love you my silly Timelord. If that means becoming a Timelord myself I will do it.” She answers finally, a small smile on her face. “Are you completely sure, my lovely Rose?” The Doctor asks, unable to hide his joy. “I’m 100% sure, Doctor. I want to spend my life with you.” Rose responds, the Doctor holding her close. “As do I, love, as do I.” He responds, Rose smiling. “When came I turn Timelord?” Rose questions, the Doctor laughing softly. “Impatient aren’t we?” he asks, Rose blushing slightly. “Anyways, it’ll happen on our wedding day. Scientifically it’s called genetic transfer,” The Doctor explains, Rose nodding. “Human’s term for it is True Love’s Kiss. After the priest tells me I may kiss the bride, that’s when the genetic transfer will take place. Through the kiss my DNA will mix with yours, changing you.” He finishes, Rose looking thoughtful. “Why our wedding day?” Rose questions, the Doctor smiling sheepishly. “Call me old fashioned, but it seemed the right time for me.” The Doctor admits, Rose moving his hair out of his face. “We’ve kissed many times, how come that hasn’t changed me yet?” Rose asks. “Well, I didn’t have your consent, plus the kiss has to be binding, passionate, and tender.” He says softly, Rose lying back down on his chest. “Becoming husband and wife would be all that.” Rose realizes, the Doctor nodding. “That and much more.” He says slyly, Rose blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, chapter 10 will be for MATURE audiences only. If you're uncomfortable reading adult stuff, please don't read it. Skip to chapter 11instead, and the story will still make sense. I will post both chapters on either Sunday or Monday. 
> 
> Chapter 10: Adult stuff   
> Chapter 11: Safe reading 
> 
> With that warning, I now leave you until I post the chapters. :3


	10. The Oncoming Storm and Rose Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and Warning:  
> 1\. Sorry it took me so long to get these chapters out. School took over leaving very little room for my fanfiction.  
> 2\. Like I said in the chapter before, this is an ADULT chapter. If you are uncomfortable with this, please, please, please wait for/ skip to chapter 11. The story will still make sense.  
> 3\. Will try to post more often now that school's officially out.  
> 4.This is my first time writing something like this, so I apologise if it sucks.

"Such as?" Rose asks teasingly, The Doctor moving so rose was under him."Are you sure you need to ask that?" He teases back, Rose smirking at him. "Oh, I think I already know the answer." Rose says slyly, the Doctor looking slightly amused."Well then, Rose Tyler, tell me what I'm going to do then." The Doctor tells her, smiling. "This." She says, putting her arms around him. She gives him a slow, lingering kiss, pressing her body to his. The Doctor could feel his Time Lord control slipping, unable to do anything about it. Rose feels his hesitation, immediately beginning apologise. "I'm sorry Doctor, I thought that you..." The Doctor shuts her up with a kiss, then looks straight into her eyes. "I love you my lovely Rose. And I want you more than anything in this universe." The Doctor says softly, erasing Rose's doubt's. "But before we do anything I want you to be sure you want this. Me, you, us." He says tenderly, Rose smiling up at him. "My Doctor, if I didn't want this I would have never said yes to marrying you. I want you, need you with me. There's nobody else I'd rather have." She says softly, kissing him. He kisses back, parting Rose's lips, their tongues tangoing. Rose moans, leaning back on the bed. He gently breaks off the kiss, Rose taking the opportunity to rid him of his shirt. Her fingers lightly skim down his bare chest, the Doctor moaning. "Like that do you?" She murmurs playfully. "You little tease." He growls playfully, smiling. The Doctor quickly divests her of her shirt, giving her an amused smile. "No bra Rose Tyler?" The Doctor teases, not giving her a chance to answer. His mouth enveloped her breast, his tongue swirling over her nipple. Rose's desire was mounting, her eyes closed as she moans the Doctor's name. He continues paying homage to each breast, Rose moaning in pleasure. His hand trails down her stomach, his fingers dipping into her warm caressing. His clever fingers teased her, making her moan for more. He takes the opportunity to rid her of her pants and knickers, Rose opening her heavy lidded eyes. She saw the Doctor's eyes, dark with desire. This was the Oncoming Storm she had seen before, but a different side of him was showing. This side of him loved her and would do anything for her. The Doctor kisses her passionately, Rose's hand traveling down to the lower parts of his body. She could feel his erection straining against his trousers, Rose smiling seductively at him. "Need help with this?" She asks slyly, stroking him. The Doctor moans, his eyelids fluttering. "R-R-Rose, don't do that if you don't want this to be over early." He moans softly, Rose looking amused. She unbuckles his pants, pulling them off him. She then gives him a deep kiss, the Doctor removing his underwear. He gently puts his forehead on hers, speaking telepathically to her. "Are you sure you want this Rose?" He asks softly in her mind. "Yes, my wonderful Doctor, more than anything." Rose responds in the Doctor's mind. He telepathically unfurls his emotions to Rose, to his suprise, Rose doing the same. He positions his erection at entrance, Rose nodding at him. He thrusts inside her, the intensity off their feelings enveloping them. Rose wraps her legs around him, moving along with him. It had been so long since he shared anything of himself with anyone, telepathically and physically, his Time Lord control now out of his reach. Rose's nails dug into his back as he thrust into, Rose meeting him each time. He telepathically called her name over and over until finally after each mental caress and the sensation of her clenching around him, he could barely hold on. One final thrust and she was screaming his name over and over interspersed with “I love you!” Wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over them, until they both collapsed limply against each other. They fall into a blissful sleep, wrapped in each other's arm's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Exciting News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is enjoy my lovely readers

A couple months later...   
Rose rushes to the bathroom, hand over her mouth. She locks the door, making it to the toilet just in time. After she finishes puking, she wipes off her mouth, rinsing with water from the sink. Rose was finally convinced now. First she missed her period and now this feeling. She ignored the Doctor's frantic knocks and pleas, taking out the pregnancy test. Rose follows the directions, awaiting the result. The Doctor finally sonics the door open, concern and worry written on his face. "Are you alright Rose?" He asks softly, Rose showing him the result. It takes him a few seconds, a slow smile crossing his face. "I'm going to be a daddy?" He asks grinning, Rose smiling at him. "Yes my silly Time Lord, you're going to be a father." She teases, the Doctor swinging her around. Rose shrieks in laughter, holding onto him. "I love you my darling Rose." He tells her, Rose grinning. "I love you too Doctor." She replies, the Doctor as happy as he was when she said yes to marrying him. "Want to find out if it's a girl or boy?" He asks, Rose looking surprised. "You can find out this early?" She asks, the Doctor leading her to the console. "Gallifreyan technology is so much more advanced than human technology." The Doctor explains, Rose remembering having this talk before. "I think I'd like to know." She replies, the Doctor taking out something similar to an ultrasound device. He looks up, his eyes asking her permission. She nods, the Doctor placing the device on her stomach. The results come up a moment later, the proud parents grinning. Up on the TARDIS screen read "It's a girl!!!" Rose hugs the Doctor tightly, happy. She pulls back a little, confusion crossing her face when sees the Doctor's look. He was staring intently at the screen, which had changed. "Doctor?" She questions, gasping when she sees the screen. "We're having twins?" Rose asks, the Doctor nodding. "Either that or the baby's half boy, half girl." He teases, Rose playfully punching his arm. "I sorta guessed that I was pregnant, so I picked out a name I like. Would you like to know?" Rose asks nervously, biting her lip gently. The Doctor gives her a comforting smile, nodding. Rose smiles, breathing a sigh of relief. "Avery Grace Tyler." She answers, the Doctor grinning. "Beautiful name. I've got one for the boy then." The Doctor offers, Rose nodding. "Perseus Alexander Tyler." He responds, Rose smiling. "Quite a name to live up to isn't it?" Rose teases, the Doctor pretending to pout. "So is the name Rose Tyler." He teases back, Rose laughing. "Ah I suppose you're right." Rose responds, the Doctor gently swinging her around. They both laugh in delight, so totally happy. "Now who wants to tell Jackie?" The Doctor asks. "We both will, Doctor, these children will be the best of both of us." Rose replies, the Doctor smiling. "Alright, next stop, present day London coming right up." He answers, Rose sitting in the jump seat.


	12. Jackie's Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

They arrive in London, knocking on Jackie's door. She opens the door, ushering the two in. Jackie slaps the Doctor's face, leaving a bewildered look on hios features. "What was that for?"He asks, Jackie smirking. "That was for not bringing my daughter back sooner" She replies, hugging him. "And this is for bringing Rose back safe and sound. The Doctor rolls his eyes, his cheekstill stinging. Rose puts her hand lovingly on his cheek, the Doctor giving her a gentle kiss. "Hey, don't start that in my house. Don't need to see that." Jackie tells them, the Doctor kissing Rose once mroe.They both laugh when a pillow from the couch sails across the room. The goto the sitting room, Jackie plafully glaring at them. "Mum, the Doctor and I have something to tell you." Rose says, keeping silent for a moment. "Well come on, out with it." Jackie says impatiently. "Rose has two buns inthe oven." Jackie finally says, realization crossingJackie's face. "You got Rose pregnant?" Jackie asks, the Doctor slightly nodding. "Out of wedlock?!?" Jackie exclaims, the Doctor feeling uneasy. "Yes, but we are engaged. Doesn't that count for something?" He asks, Jackie glaring. "Calm down mum. You make it sound like it's the end of the world." Rose says softly, her hand on her stomach. "You're still pregnant, don't you know how to use protection?" Jackie asks, looking at the Doctor. "Jesus Christ Jackie, we're engaged to be married. It's not as if we're a couple of irresponsible teenagers, suddenly jumping into this." The Doctor answers, clearly ticked off. "How are you going to support the two babies?" Jackie asks, the Doctor now pacing the room. " There are more than enough rooms in the TARDIS for the babies to have a bedroom. The TARDIS basically makes everything we could possibly need." The Doctor responds, Jackie still mad. "You can't possibly tell me you two are going to raise a family in the TARDIS?" Jackie remarks, the Doctor glaring at her. "What's wrong with that?" Rose and the Doctor ask. "That's not a stable enviorment for a baby, let alone two!" Jackie exclaims, the Doctor clearly angry with Jackie. Rose puts a hand on his shoulder, the Doctor slightly relaxing. "If you're not going to respect the decisons we come to, then I'm through trying to explain." The Doctor responds, storming back into the TARDIS. "Rose you can't possibly..." Jackie begins to say, cut off by Rose. "Mum, I love him, so very much. He makes me happy and is completely devoted to me. He would never do anything to jepordize my life or the life of these children. How come the only person who can't see that is you?" Rose says softly, making her way to the door. Jackie's arguments falter, realization of Rose's statement crossing her mind. "Rose wait." Jackie says, Rose pausing. "Maybe I have been a bit hasty, but these children need a stable enviorment with no danger or monsters. Can't you see that?"Jackie asks. Rose looks at Jackie a moment, tears in her eyes. "I won't do that to the Doctor. I just won't. He'll keep me and his children safe from harm." Rose responds, opening the door. "Call me when you're ready to accept our decision and then we'll talk." Rose says softly, closing the door behind her. Rose goes into the TARDIS, sobbing in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor holds her, his anger vanishing as he tries to comfort Rose. Rose pulls away after a few moments, looking up at the Doctor. "She'll come around soon, love, she just needs time." The Doctor says softly. "I know, but I still feel awful." Rose replies, resting her head agaisnt his chest. "Maybe she's afraid you'll leave me now that I'm pregnant." Rose says softly. "My darling, darling Rose. I will never let you go. Never. I love you and our two unborn children. No matter what happens I will always be right here with you." The Doctor whispers softly, Rose hugging him tightly. "Forever and always is what I promised, my dear Rose. I will not break that."


	13. Fun and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry it has taken me this long to get back to my fanfiction. Feel free to rant at me for taking so long. I promise from now on, I will be more active than I have been in the past. 
> 
> All characters belong to BBC.   
> Song belongs to the original owner.

It had been four months since they had seen Jackie, bothering the Doctor just a bit. Both refused to get married without Jackie at the wedding, wishing more than anything she would change her mind. The Doctor had tried to go back and reason with Jackie, but all they ended up doing was argue, Rose pleading him to drop the matter. He had done so for her, focusing on keeping her happy. Today he had planned a relaxing day at the beach, one of Rose’s favorite places to go. They were careful now with Rose being 4 months pregnant, the Doctor keeping a note of everything since the twins were Timelord hybrids. Both parents weren’t sure on how the birth was going to turn out, but both hoped for the best. They were getting ready, the Doctor tying the back of Rose’s swimsuit. “How do I look?” Rose asks him, smiling. “Beautiful.” The Doctor assures her, grinning. “No alien sharks this time?” Rose laughs, teasing him. “Well they’ll be alien to me silly.” The Doctor answers, hugging her. “Good, don’t need one whisking me off to marry him again.” Rose says teasingly. “Yep, not allowed on that planet anymore.” The Doctor answers, pulling on a t-shirt. Rose giggles, nodding. A look of sadness comes over her face before going back to being happy. The Doctor had noticed, pulling her close. “I know love, I know. She’ll come round.” He whispers softly, Rose resting her head against him. “I’m sorry, Doctor. I just wish she was supportive of our kids and you at the same time.” Rose says softly. “Don’t apologize love, I understand. And someday she will be.” He assures her. “And if she doesn’t?” Rose questions, looking up at her. “Then she misses seeing her grandchildren grow up.” He answers, Rose nodding. “Lets just drop it for now. I wanna go to the beach.” Rose says with a smile. The Doctor grins, hugging her. “Allons-y!” He says, running out the TARDIS. Rose laughs, gathering up their beach things, going after him. They arrive breathless at the beach arranging everything on their spot. As soon as they set out everything the Doctor pulls off his shirt, Rose’s gaze fixated on him. “What?” The Doctor asks, smiling at her. “Nothing.” She answers, blushing. “Oh c'mon, you of all people know what I look like without a shirt on.” The Doctor teases, Rose punching him playfully in the arm. “Oh shut up.” Rose says teasingly, the Doctor running towards the waves. “Catch me, Rose Tyler, catch me.” The Doctor singsongs, Rose chasing after him. Rose eventually catches up to him, both tumbling into the sand. Rose pins him to the sand, laughing. “How’s that Doctor?” Rose asks, the Doctor looking amused. “Excellent, except for one thing.” The Doctor asks, Rose looking confused. “And what would that be?” She asks, the Doctor turning so she was now under him. “You need a stronger hold.” He teases, Rose grinning. He stands up, helping Rose up. Rose jumps onto his back, the Doctor running into the waves. They run through wave after wave, laughing and having a wonderful time. They had stayed well into the evening, now walking hand in hand along the shore. Rose was leaning onto the Doctor, the Doctor humming softly. “Sing to me, please Doctor?” Rose murmurs softly, the Doctor nodding. “All I am, all I’ll be, everything in this world, all that I’ll ever need is in your eyes, shining at me. When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding. Your hand brushes mine, a thousand sensations seduce me ‘cause I do cherish you, for the rest of my life, you don’t have to think twice. I will love you still from the depths of my soul, it’s beyond my control. I’ve waited so long to say this to you, if you’re asking if I love you this much, I do.” Rose stands in front of the Doctor, her fingers intertwined with his. “I love you so very much.” She murmurs softly, both smiling softly at one another. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.” He answers softly, Rose tenderly kissing him. “I’ll never leave you.” She promises. “And I’ll never let you go.” He responds, kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any ideas or questions? Feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> Plus, what do you think Jackie should do?


	14. Dreams and Suprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For not posting in while, you all get two chapters today.   
> Enjoy my lovely readers!

Later that night, they lay asleep in each other’s arms. The Doctor had a troubled look on his face, a nightmare dancing through his mind.   
The TARDIS lands on the Powell Estate, the Doctor walking out smiling. Rose was standing in front of the door, not noticing him. The Doctor walks up to her, his smile fading as he heard her speak. “Where are you Doctor? You promised me you’d be gone for five minutes, it’s been five years. Where are you?” Rose cries, crying. The Doctor looks at her, a troubled look on his face. “I’m right here Rose. Right in front of you. Can’t you see me?” He asks, Rose looking right through him. “Don’t you love me anymore?” Rose murmurs, wiping away her tears. “I do love you Rose. I’m right in front of you, just see me Rose, please?!” The Doctor pleads, desperately trying to be seen. “I’m giving up Doctor, I pray you the best of luck.” She cries, going back inside. Tears were running down his face as he begged and pleaded her to see. “Rose!”   
The Doctor yells her name, waking himself up. Rose wakes up as well, comforting him. “What happened love?” She asks. “I had this dream where i meant to leave you for five minutes, but left you for five years. I returned to you, but you couldn’t see me.” The Doctor explains softly. “You thought I...you thought I…” The Doctor trails off, unable to finish. Rose hugs him gently, rubbing his back. “I’ll never let you into this TARDIS without me by your side, love. You’ll never lose me, never again.” Rose tells him softly, the Doctor nodding. “I never want to lose you.” He says softly, gently kissing her. “You won’t. I promised to never leave you and I never will.” Rose promises, kissing back. “Want to go to the kitchen and get some tea?” He asks softly, getting up. Rose nods, taking his hand. “Of course.” She says, following him. As they walked by the TARDIS, they heard a knock. The Doctor looks confused, walking to the door, opening it. “Mum?” Rose asks softly, going to her. Jackie nods, tears in her eyes. “I can’t stand not seeing my daughter over a stupid quarrel.” Jackie tells them, Rose hugging her. “It’s alright mum, it’s alright.” Rose says softly, weeping tears of joy. “No it’s not. I said some terrible things and I know I can’t take it back. I’m not getting younger and I couldn’t forgive myself if these children grew up without a grandmother or Rose without her mum.” Jackie says, the Doctor smiling slightly. “You’re forgiven Jackie, four months of pain is too much to ask of anyone.” The Doctor tells her, both women looking grateful. “Come in here before you guys start a flood out there.” The Doctor teases, all laughing. “Oh hush up beanpole.” Jackie teases back, relieved that she was forgiven by both. “I’ll make the tea.” The Doctor says, ignoring Jackie’s comment. “Alright love, me and mum are going to talk about the baby bedroom decorating.” Rose says, the Doctor nodding. “I want some blue in one of the rooms.” The Doctor says, Rose laughing. “When don’t you?” Rose teases, laughing.   
“Anyways, the Doctor wants blue and he thinks it would be better if it was a split room, so we could get to the twins easily.” Rose explains, Jackie nodding. “Wait a minute, have you chose names?” Jackie asks, curious. “Yes, for the girl I have chose Avery Grace Tyler, and for the boy the Doctor chose Perseus Alexander Tyler.” Rose tells her. “Quite a name to live up to, isn’t it?” Jackie asks. “I heard that.” The Doctor says, looking at the two. “Well it is, you’re naming him after Perseus and Alexander the Great.” Rose teases, smiling. “Hey, it has a nice ring to it.” The Doctor says, defending the name. “I like teasing you, love.” Rose says, the Doctor going back to the tea. “So what else?” Jackie asks. “Well, I want either a pink or lavender for her room. Sort of want her room to look like springtime, while for Perseus’ room, the Doctor wants it to look like space.” Rose says, Jackie smiling. “Honestly that sounds great. For Avery’s room, you might wanna go for the lavender. I think it’d go with what you’re trying to achieve.” Jackie offers, Rose nodding. “You might be right. It would be easier to cover up if she wants another color as she grows up. Plus it’ll be cute too.” Rose says, her arm across her stomach. “Write up the plans you two and I’ll do it from the TARDIS console.” The Doctor says, bringing them the now finished tea. “Alright, but what about Perseus’ room?” Rose asks. “Put what you want and I’ll combine them with my ideas.” The Doctor responds sitting beside her. “Anything you want to add to Avery’s?” She asks, the Doctor thinking. “What if I made her room smell like springtime?” He asks, Rose nodding. “You can do that?” Jackie asks. “Of course, the TARDIS can do anything.” The Doctor answers gently, Jackie nodding.  
The three of them discuss plans well into the morning, having a wonderful time again as all three finally made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad to have resolved the issue between Jackie and Rose/10. It was too weight bearing on all three.  
> Thanks to RhianJones for helping me make up my mind! :3


	15. Wedding Bells Are Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few months after they make up with Jackie, now able to get on with their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, there is a bit of mature stuff at the beginning but it dissipates by the middle of it.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!!! :3

Chapter 15  
        The Doctor was getting ready for the wedding, hearing the door open behind him. He knew who it was, staying turned toward the mirror. “Y’know, it’s bad luck to see me before the wedding, that’s why your mum had us sleep in different rooms.” The Doctor teases, smiling. “I know, that’s why I brought this with me,” Rose says, covering his eyes with a blindfold. “I missed you last night, I’m not used to sleeping without my doctor.” She says, kissing him. “I know, I missed  you too. Thought about sneaking into your room, but i could hear your mum in the hallway.” The Doctor responds, his hands finding their place around her waist. “Didn’t want to risk it?” Rose asks, the Doctor nodding. She puts her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, pressing her body to his. “Mmm, as much as I want to, I don’t think we have the the time.” The Doctor murmurs, giving her a long kiss. “Don’t we?” Rose murmurs, slightly grinding against him. The Doctor moans softly, pulling her close. “The door locked?” He asks, Rose nodding. “Yes, i made sure of that when I came in here.” Rose answers, grinding against him harder. The Doctor slowly backs her up to a wall, hoping he didn’t trip since he was blindfolded, pushing his body against her. He pushed his forming erection up into her, Rose moaning his name. Both grinded against one another, Rose unbuttoning the Doctor’s shirt, undoing his tie. They paused when they heard footsteps at the door, fearing someone would come through the door. Rose gasps in relief when they fade away, the Doctor successfully capturing her lips. He gently parts her lips, their tongues tangoing against one another. Rose moaned in his mouth, pushing up against him. The Doctor was humping her, Rose moaning as she pulled him closer to her. “Doctor, I need you now, inside me.” She moans in his ear, the Doctor pulling back a bit fumbling to find his belt. His hand finds it, unbuckling it, Rose helping him pull them down. She slips off her knickers, bunching her dress up, so the Doctor would have an easier time getting to her. He then takes off his underwear, once again pulling her close. “Ready my love?” He asks softly, his cock stroking her sensitive lips. Rose moans in response, the Doctor pushing into her. Rose cries out, hooking her legs around him. He thrusts into her over and over, Rose meeting him each time. “Faster Doctor, harder.” She moans, so close to cumming. The Doctor does so, close to climaxing as well. “Need you Rose, love you.” He moans, Rose kissing him hungrily. The world paused to watch them, sounds of satisfaction in the air. The Doctor quickens his pace, Rose capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.  He hits her sensitive spot faster and harder sending her over the edge. She moaned his name over and over again, her release triggering his own. Rose cries out as he fills her, keeping him close. The Doctor murmurs sweet nothings in her ear, both them calming their racing hearts. “I really don’t want you to leave, but your mother is probably going frantic trying to find you.” The Doctor murmurs softly, Rose’s arms still around his neck. “Can I clean up in here? If I go back to here smelling like sex and you, she’ll give me an earful.” Rose says, the Doctor nodding. “Yeah, can’t have that.” He answers, wincing as he pulls himself out of her. Rose sighs as he does, removing his blindfold. “Kinda need to see to clean up.” Rose teases, the Doctor smiling. Jackie knocks on the door, both keeping silent. “Doctor have you seen Rose today?” Jackie asks through the door. “Nope, haven’t seen her.” The Doctor answers, Rose covering up a smile. “Darn, where’d she run off to, I could’ve sworn she came through here.” Jackie says, her voice fading away. Both laugh in relief, helping each other clean up. “That was a close one.” Rose says, the Doctor nodding. “I know right?” The Doctor says, hugging her. When he hugs her, he feels the babies kick, grinning. “I can’t wait for our twins to be born.” He says, Rose nodding. “Be patient, they’ll be out soon.” Rose teases, grinning as the Doctor puts his hands on her stomach. “They like your touch.” Rose says, feeling the babies kick again. “We’re going to be terrific parents.” The Doctor answers, smiling at her. Rose nods, hugging him. “Yeah, it’d be even better if the parents hurried up, get finished with god knows what, and get married.” Jackie calls through the door, Rose blushing. “You think she knows Rose teases softly, the Doctor slightly nodding. “We’ll be hearing about this over and over in years to come.” The Doctor answers, fixing his tie. “We might as well come out together since she knows.” Rose says, grabbing his hand. He nods, unlocking the door. “Here we go.” He says, opening the door. Jackie gives them a disapproving look, shaking her head. “You know you’re supposed to do that sort of stuff on your wedding night instead of before then?” Jackie says, both blushing badly. “I’ll go back and ask Pete what he did his wedding day.” The Doctor say, Jackie’s cheeks turning a bit pink. “Exactly.” The Doctor answers, Jackie punching him lightly in the shoulder. “Oh don’t tease her.” Rose says, grinning. “Yeah beanpole, don’t tease your poor mother-in-law.” Jackie answers teasing, the Doctor rolling his eyes. “I better get to the altar before Jack and Mickey start looking for me.” The Doctor says, Rose nodding. “He’s with Martha right?” Rose asks. “Yes, met a couple of months ago from what I understand.” The Doctor replies, Rose hugging him. “Go on love, don’t wanna be late for your own wedding.” Rose teases him, the Doctor chuckling. “Alright, I’ll go,” The Doctor responds. “I love you Rose.” He says softly, giving her a gentle kiss. “I love you too Doctor.”Rose says, kissing back before he left. “You’re going to see each other in five minutes, not five years.” Jackie teases, Rose nodding. “I know mum, I know.” She replies, smiling.  
The Doctor enters the doors, heading for the altar. When he reaches them, Jack gives him an all knowing look. “A little late are we?” Jack teases, Mickey smirking. “I...um...got caught up in something.” The Doctor answers, his cheeks turning a bit pink. “Uh-huh, couldn’t wait until tonight could you?” Mickey teases, the Doctor’s face completely red. “Oh shut up.” He replies, Mickey and Jack both chuckling. The Doctor just shakes his head, ignoring them. “Aww, he’s embarrassed.” Jack singsongs, the Doctor playfully hitting his arm. “I hate you.” The Doctor says chuckling. “We hate you too Doctor.” Mickey answers, all three chuckling. The pianist sounds the piano, everyone turning the gaze to the doors. He starts playing the tune, Rose and her mother walking down the aisle. The Doctor’s gaze was fixated on her, mesmerized by her beauty. Rose smiles at him, the two only having eyes for each other. They reach the altar, Jackie handing Rose off to him. “Take care of her, you hear. Her and your children.” Jackie whispers to him, the Doctor nodding. “Always.” He says softly, the priestess clearing her throat.  
“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join the Doctor and Rose Marion Tyler in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” The priestess starts, Mickey biting his tongue. “Who gives this woman to be married to this man?” She asks, Jackie standing up. “I do.” Jackie replies, the priestess nodding. “Alright Rose, I need you to repeat after me.” She tells rose, Rose nodding. “I Rose Marion Tyler, take you Doctor to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.” The priestess says, Rose repeating. Rose slides the Doctor’s ring onto his finger giving him a smile. The Doctor smiles lovingly at her before returning his attention to the priestess. “Now Doctor, I’ll need you to do the same.” She instructs. “I, the Doctor, take you, Rose Marion Tyler, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.” The Doctor says softly, sliding Rose’s ring onto her finger. “Do you, Rose Marion Tyler, take the Doctor to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The Priestess asks, Rose’s eyes shining with happiness. “I do.” She replies, the Doctor holding her hands in his. “And do you, Doctor, take Rose Marion Tyler to be your lawfully wedded wife?” She asks him. “I do.” The Doctor replies, the two looking at each other in love and happiness. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride". She finishes, the Doctor whispering something in Rose’s ear. He takes her into his arms, kissing her tenderly. A bright golden light surrounds them, the two gently breaking off the kiss. The light dissipates, the two looking at each other with love. “Feel different?” The Doctor asks softly, Rose nodding slightly. “Good different though. Two hearts will get some taking used to,” She answers softly. “What was that you whispered in my ear?” Rose asks curious, the Doctor grinning. “My name, I could only tell you on our wedding day.” The Doctor replies, Rose nodding. “I love you.” Rose tells him tenderly. “I love you too.” the Doctor responds, kissing her once again. He then takes her hand, leading her down the aisle. Everyone was clapping and cheering, Jackie crying happily.  


	16. Reception and a Nasty Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose celebrate their marriage and deal with an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello everybody,   
> First chapter of the new year. Hope y'all enjoy!!!

Everyone made their way to the reception after the Doctor and Rose had left down the aisle. The two were already on the dance floor, wrapped in each other’s arms. “I never want this night to end.” Rose whispers to the Doctor, him nodding. “I know, this moment right here is perfect in everywhere. Everything I’ve ever wanted is right here in my arms.” He says softly, looking at her. Rose smiles, kissing him gently. “C'mon Doctor, you can’t hog my daughter all night.” Jackie teases, slipping up behind him. “I married her so I’m entitled to keep my wife close to me for as long as I like.” The Doctor teases back, Rose giggling. “Hey, there’s enough of me to go around.” Rose teases, laughing. “Oh I know. I have to let your mum have you for the mother daughter dance though.” He says, smiling at her. “Then you’re free to have me all you like.” Rose tells him, hugging him. “Aw, aren’t you two sweet?” Jackie teases them, Rose blushing slightly. “Go on you two, this is your wedding reception after all. I’ve got to go see if Jack is stirring up trouble.” Jackie says smiling, going off leaving them alone. “You know he’s going to flirt with everyone here, right?” Rose asks, the Doctor nodding. “Oh trust me, I know.” The Doctor laughs, taking her hands in his. ‘And now, I think it’s time for our dance.” The Doctor says, Rose smiling up at him. The dance floor clears, leaving them in the center. The song starts up, the Doctor and Rose dancing sweetly to the music. “You're in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two. So close, together. And when I'm with you  
So close, to feeling alive. A life goes by, romantic dreams must die. So I bid my goodbye, and never knew. So close, was waiting, waiting here with you. And now, forever, I know, all that I wanted to hold you so close. So close to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing  
this one's not pretend. And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come. So far we are. So close...Oh how could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now? We're so close to reaching that famous happy end, and almost believing, this one's not pretend. Let's go on dreaming for we know we are...so close, so close and still so far…” The Doctor sang softly along to the song, the two holding each other close. Their audience claps when the song is through, Rose giving the Doctor a long kiss. They break it off gently, the two looking at each other in love and happiness. “I have to give you off to your mother now or she’ll have my head.” The Doctor tells her softly, everyone else joining them on the dance floor. “I know, I don’t want to leave you right now.” Rose says softly, her head lying comfortably on his chest. “I don’t want to leave you either, but your mum deserves you too.” He answers, holding her close, swaying softly to the music. “There’s a room we could go to for a little bit.” Rose suggests, the Doctor nodding. “Lead the way.” He replies, Rose taking his hand, leading him through the crowd of people. They arrive in the room a few minutes later, closing the door behind them. The Doctor gently presses Rose against the wall, Rose wrapping her arms around him. “I love you so very much, my darling Rose.” The Doctor murmurs softly, looking at her with love. “I love too my handsome husband, very very much.” Rose answers softly, kissing him. The Doctor puts his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. “All I’ve ever wanted is here in my arms, just as it should be.” The Doctor tells her, Rose smiling at him. They kiss each other passionately, Rose slipping off his suit jacket. The Doctor smiles softly, moving her hair gently out of her face. “Your mum is going to be looking for us.” The Doctor warns, teasing her. “Let her look. I want some alone time with my husband.” Rose replies, looking up at him. The Doctor laughs softly, nodding. “Alright then.” He replies softly, Rose kissing him deeply. The Doctor pressed his body to hers, earning a moan from Rose. She quickly unbuttons his shirt, the Doctor unzipping her dress. They gasp as their bare chests touch, the Doctor kissing her hungrily. Rose pulls him closer, moaning softly.   
Jackie eventually finds Jack, rescuing the lady he was flirting with. “Must you flirt with everyone Jack? She’s married.” Jackie scolds him, Jack looking sheepish. “I couldn’t help myself.” Jack answers, Jackie shaking her head. “Whatever you say Jack, whatever you say.” Jackie replies. “Just help me find Rose and the Doctor.”   
“Say please.” Jack says, Jackie slapping him upside the head. “Fair enough.” Jack says, wincing from the slap. “Maybe they’re in the room that they were in this morning.” Jack suggests, Jackie nodding. “Alright, let’s go check then.” She says, dragging Jack by his collar. Jack gripes and complains all the way there, Jackie ignoring him. Eventually they get to the door, Jackie listening for any sounds. “Are you sure they’re in there?” She asks, Jack nodding. “If this morning was any inclination, then yes I’m sure.” Jack answers. “Alright, let’s go surprise them.” She says, opening the door quietly. The Doctor had Rose pressed to the wall, their lips pressed hungrily together. Jackie flips on the light, the Doctor and Rose jumping apart. They rush to make themselves presentable, both blushing madly. “Get a room you two.” Jackie tells them. “We did, until you two interrupted us.” Rose replies, the Doctor buttoning up his shirt. “I mean a room where no one will interrupt you.” Jackie clarifies. “We thought we did.” The Doctor answers, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it up. Jackie just rolls her eyes, leaving the room. “Just get back as quick as you can. It’s time for you two to cut the cake.” Jackie calls back. “You two got in trouble.” Jack singsongs, leaving the room as well. The Doctor and Rose look at each other, sharing a smile. “We’ll finish what we started later.” The Doctor promises, Rose laughing softly. “I’ll take you up on that offer.” Rose teases back, giving the Doctor a sly look. The Doctor looks amused, kissing her gently. “Like I said, we’ll finish later.” The Doctor teases, helping her zip her dress back up. Rose smooths down her dress and straightens her hair. “Alright, let’s get back before mum comes looking again.” Rose says, the Doctor offering her his arm. Rose gently takes it, the two walking back to the reception. The guests part to let them through, the Doctor leading Rose to the wedding cake. When they get to it, the Doctor picks up the cake cutter, Rose putting her hand on top of his. “Together, forever and always.” The Doctor says, the two cutting the cake. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Rose replies, putting a bit of frosting on his nose. The two laugh, sharing the cake. “You’ll pay for that.” The Doctor says playfully, teasing her. “I bet.” Rose replies, giggling. “Ah c’mon, the rest of us want cake too.” Jack says teasing them, Jackie slapping him upside the head. The Doctor just laughs, handing the cake cutter to Jackie. “As mother of the bride, you get the next piece.” The Doctor says, Jackie looking grateful. “Everybody enjoy.” Rose adds, the two going back to the dance floor. The Doctor takes her into his arms, the two gliding across the floor. The two were in their own world, having eyes only for each other. “I never want this night to end.” The Doctor murmurs softly, Rose resting her head on his chest. “Neither do I, I want this to last forever.” Rose agrees softly, the Doctor smiling softly.   
Someone approaches the two, taking Rose out of his arms. “May I cut in?” The guy asks, looking at the Doctor, giving him a maniac smile. “Master.” The Doctor looks beyond disgusted, trying to reach Rose. “Why did you come?” The Doctor asks, the Master keeping a tight hold on Rose. “You get married and don’t even invite me.” The Master answers, looking amused. “How rude is that?” He continues, slowly inching away. “There were reasons you weren’t invited and you’re most certainly not welcome now.” The Doctor answers fiercely, desperately trying to reach Rose. “Ah well, since I’m not welcome, I guess I’ll just leave.” The Master says laughing, disappearing with Rose. The Doctor runs through the guests, getting to the TARDIS he parked out back. “Jack, TARDIS, now!” The Doctor shouts, Jack teleporting inside. ”What’s wrong?” Jack asks, looking confused. “The Master has Rose, I need you to lock onto their location as fast as you can.” The Doctor tells him, starting up the TARDIS. Jack begins helping the Doctor, both hurrying to save her. Eventually they come up with the coordinates, following the Master. “I’ll teleport there and keep an eye on them.” Jack tells him. “No you won’t, you don’t know what he’s capable of. I do.” The Doctor answers, throwing on his coat and keeping a close eye on the map. “I’m the guy who can’t die, remember? C’mon Doctor, I can get to her and intervene if things escalate.” Jack replies, looking at him. “I want her back as much as you do.” Jack finishes, the Doctor thinking it over. He sighs. “Alright, but don’t do anything stupid.” The Doctor finally agrees, Jack nodding. “Don’t worry Doctor, we’ll get her back.” Jack says, teleporting to the coordinates. The Doctor touches down several minutes later, rushing out the doors. Rose screams as the Doctor is shot in the chest by the Master. “You thought you were just going to walk in here and take her back and live happily ever after? How pathetic.” The Master spits, the Doctor groaning in pain. “You of all people should know I’m much smarter than that.” The Master finishes, the Doctor’s gaze falling upon Rose as blood shines on his lips. “That’s what love’s about.” The Doctor chokes out. “Risking your life for the one you love.” He says, slowly standing up. He clutches his chest, squeezing his eyes in pain. “I love her and I’ll be damned if you keep her from me.” The Doctor finishes, the Master looking amused. “You’re pathetic, all this for a human, you just don’t know when to quit.” The Master tells him. “Rose is the love of my life, I won’t quit until I have her back in my arms safe…” He trails off, bending over in pain from holding back his regeneration. “Doctor!” Rose screams, trying to pull away from her bonds. The Master tsks as the Doctor slowly stands up. “Still trying to win, I should shoot you again and put you out of your misery.” The Master says, raising the gun. “No!” Rose yells, crying. “Over my dead body.” Jack says, shooting the Master. “About time.” The Doctor teases, falling to the ground. Jack quickly releases Rose from her bonds, both rushing to the Doctor. “Rose, if this is my last chance to say it…” The Doctor trails off, Rose putting her hand over his mouth. “No, don’t you dare.” Rose cries, looking at him. “Help me pick him up.” Jack tells her, the two carrying him to the TARDIS. “C’mon Doctor, you can regenerate now. You’ll be fine.” Jack tells him, holding Rose in his arms. The Doctor gingerly stands up, looking over at Rose. “I love you.” He says, the golden glow taking over him. In the middle of regenerating he turns, sending the energy into the hand Jack had given him a long time ago. The Doctor finishes, looking back over at the two, Jack releasing Rose. Rose presses her lips to his, the Doctor pulling her close to him. “I’ll never let anything happen to you ever again.” The Doctor tells her, breaking off the kiss gently. Jack smiles softly, watching the two. “I helped too.” Jack teases, pretending to pout. The Doctor and Rose laugh, both hugging him. “I know, I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you, even if you did take your sweet time.” The Doctor teases, Jack punching him in the shoulder. “All’s well that ends well.” Jack says, everyone agreeing. “Let’s get back before people start to wonder where we’re at.” The Doctor says, his arm wrapped around Rose’s waist. “Allons-y.” Rose agrees, all three smiling. The Doctor flips the lever, sending them back to the reception party.


End file.
